highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamir
The Brahman Kamir was a priest of Kali. He would suffer his first death around A.D. 390. Kamir surprised some robbers who were stealing the statue of a Hindu God, and was killed by them. After he became Immortal, he was found by Sanjiv Gupta who became his mentor. Throughout his life, Kamir identified himself with India, and remained loyal to his country. He was, even up to the present day, a priest of Kali. Thuggee Cult By the year 1764, Kamir lived in India as a consultant to the Maharajas. The fact that he belonged to the Thuggee Cult, he managed to hide. That year he met Duncan MacLeod, who was a new officer with the British. Kamir was involved in the murder of the British Colonel Ramsey. That year, Duncan saved the Indian woman named Vashti, before she committed suttee upon her deceased husband's funeral pyre. Duncan took her with him, but Kamir was not pleased by this. She and MacLeod became lovers, but all the while she was being coaxed to follow the traditional route. Successful at last, Kamir helped Vashti in her suicide, and supervised the ritual burning. MacLeod was angry at Kamir, but decided to stay in India until 1766. In these two years Kamir and Duncan met more often, as Bhailal observed. The Wrath of Kali In 1995, Kamir lived in Delhi and was still fighting for the preservation of Indian culture. He followed the trail of the precious statue of Kali Bengal. He tracked it to an antiques dealer in London. The dealer indeed had the statue but had already sold it to the United States. For his blasphemy, Kamir strangled Millay in the traditional way of the Thugee, with a silk cloth. Then he got on the next plane to Seacouver. He attended the University exhibition, where the statue was shown. There he met with Duncan MacLeod, who had been involved in the woman, Shandra Devane, who was responsible for the acquisition of the statue. Kamir wanted the Kali statue, which was sacred to him, returned it to India but Shandra did not share his opinion. Kamir tried to persuade Duncan to return the statue. He made a big impression on Richie Ryan. The two would train several times. Although MacLeod was told of Kamir's murder of Millay, it was not easy to condemn Kamir. Kamir was prepared for a challenge, but also wanted Duncan to understand his motives. Eventually, Duncan managed to send the statue back to India, at the condition that Kamir would also go. Before he left, Kamir went to the campus that night and tried to kill Shandra in the name of Kali. MacLeod expected this, and challenged him. They fought on the deserted campus. In the planetarium, Duncan finally defeated Kamir, and beheaded him. Weapon Kamir's sword is a sabre, according to Rudy Bryant, Watcher Curator of Bladed Weapons, it seemed to be similar to the sabre of the 18th century British Light Infantry, with a long, curved single edged blade with a pistol grip hilt. Bryant thought it an unusual choice for a high priest of Kali and Thuggee. An explanation could be that Kamir took this weapon from an English immortal after he beheaded him, but that is pure speculation. Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals